


One More Dance

by fluffysky



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bartender Sanha, Bottom Yoon Sanha, I suck at tags, M/M, My First Smut, Performer Rocky, Smut, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky, asdfhkjdls im nervous, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysky/pseuds/fluffysky
Summary: Sanha's shift as a bartender came to a close but dance Rocky had one more performance left that sanha would hate to miss ;)
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	One More Dance

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summarizing , my beta helped :D  
> also first smut skjdfhgsjkj  
> a friend prompted me to do this, originally it was going to stay in drafts but here we are  
> before i fill the notes with keyboard smashes, lets move on  
> hope you enjoy it !

Sanha kept down the glasses, turning to the customer with a small smile, asking them what they’d like to drink and giving it to them. He could see the customer, a male, was distracted by the stage; of course he was, it was about time for Rocky’s performance. Sanha had willed himself to not look at Rocky - curse the man - during his shift. Things had turned very difficult the last time he did. 

Rocky was Minhyuk for Sanha; he had gotten to know the man after his performances and between drink orders. They were acquaintances at the most, as seen by anyone; acquaintances who thirst for one another, exchanging looks of hunger from time to time. 

The spotlight springs to life, Minhyuk walks out onto the stage. Sanha takes in a sharp breath; Minhyuk was dressed in tight black leather pants, defining his hard thighs and a pastel pink shirt with a slit, his very well defined abs peeking out teasingly. He walked oozing suave and confidence, his gaze was sultry as always.

Sanha gulped as Minhyuk moved to the music, his abs showing more, his hips swaying. Sanha blinked and looked down to his arm, his hand traced the outline of his serpent tattoo; anymore and he’d be inviting trouble. He could still hear the music playing, switching to another one, people giving out shouts. 

Temptation made him glance up for one second, he regretted it instantly. Minhyuk had his hand lift up the slit, showing off one half side of his abs, all while his tongue was sticking out as if he was in concentration. Then his eyes met Sanha’s, who stood frozen; holding a dark gaze, Minhyuk’s face slipped into a teasing smirk, tongue disappearing.

Sanha looked away, flustered. He could feel the tension in his pants growing but he had a job to attend to. Ignoring anything else, he just focused on getting through his shift.

A co-worker called out to him when his shift was done, Sanha moved to the staff-only room to get changed and go home. He ran his hand through his two-toned, blond and black hair; maybe he should stay for a while, enjoy some drinks. He didn't have any urgency to leave just yet.

Walking out, he came face to face with Minhyuk. His hair was all messed up and he seemed exhausted by having to greet and satisfy clients. His face held slight surprise on having collided with Sanha, but that went away quick enough and Sanha saw Minhyuk scanning him for a while. 

Then his lips moved and the charismatic tone of his voice reached Sanha’s ears. He was far too whipped by Minhyuk’s lips and voice to notice what he had said. 

Sanha responded to whatever was Minhyuk’s statement with a simple, dumb, “Huh?”

The corner of Minhyuk’s lip almost twitched into a smile, “Maybe if your eyes weren’t so fixated on my lips, your ears could hear what I said.” 

Sanha looked away from Minhyuk’s lips, flustered. 

Sanha felt himself being pulled close by his arm, chest colliding with Minhyuk’s, lightly. Sanha could feel Minhyuk’s hot breath on his ear, “I said, I have one more performance. Watch me.” 

With that, Minhyuk walked away with a smirk, leaving Sanha all worked up. 

Sanha swallowed and moved to the bar; he wasn’t gonna lie, he was looking forward to relishing Minhyuk’s sight again. 

Few drinks later, Sanha saw the one all his fantasies were about lately, walking seductively onto the center of the stage, never once looking anywhere but Sanha’s eyes. Sanha couldn’t turn away, Minhyuk’s gaze held him frozen in place. He was still in those tight leather pants, but his top was a red, silk shirt with half the buttons open, exposing his chest. 

Then the music started and Minhyuk’s body fluidly moved with it. Sanha’s eyes caught every movement; Minhyuk’s finger tracing down his own chest, tongue darting out and wetting his lips, his hands very explicitly travelling across his thighs and dipping down to do floor thrusts teasingly. All while having a piercing gaze with those dark eyes on Sanha. Sanha didn’t even know how Minhyuk could find Sanha in the dark club, only the stage was lit; especially since he was in some random, almost hidden corner.

Sanha finally took a breath when it was done, when Minhyuk was off the stage. He downed his whole drink in one go, he could feel the tension in his pants as the after effect of the performance.

Sanha blinked, was that Minhyuk walking towards him? His chocolate hair was damp and sticking to his forehead. He had changed into a sleeveless crop top -  _ a fucking crop top  _ \- showing off his biceps and lower abs that made Sanha’s mouth go dry. It also seemed to cling to him, outlining his torso well. Minhyuk stopped right in front of Sanha and bent over the table, face centimeters away.

“What were you looking so hot for the past few nights?” Sanha can feel Minhyuk’s breath on his lips with each word he whispered.

Sanha only stared into his eyes, drowning in the flames they held. Minhyuk shifted slowly and stood between the small space of the table and Sanha’s knees.

Sanha was a little surprised and pressed back on his seat, Minhyuk chuckled, “Yoon Sanha, are you going to avoid a free lap dance from me that anyone in this club would die for?”

Sanha’s sass was faster than anything, “Narcissistic much.”

Minhyuk cocked an eyebrow, Sanha paused before nodding. Minhyuk’s lip twitches and he moves over to climb on Sanha’s lap, expression sultry, movements matching with the slow song in the background. Sanha tries tearing his eyes away from the man’s biceps but he wasn’t sure where to look either. 

Minhyuk’s hips glide over Sanha closely, following the song’s flow and making Sanha’s dick stir. Sanha’s hands slide over to Minhyuk’s waist but to his surprise he finds them pinned to the back of the seat almost immediately. 

Minhyuk leans in next to his ear, “Did I say you could touch me?” 

Sanha swallowed and then Minhyuk rolled his hips, making Sanha gasp as Minhyuk intertwined his fingers with Sanha’s.

He swiveled his hips with the flow of the music, his gaze staying on Sanha. Sanha squeezed Minhyuk’s hand, letting out a small whine which made a smirk reappear on Minhyuk’s face.

Minhyuk continues to grind against him hard with long drags, Sanha felt his dick brush against his own at each movement. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Sanha’s hips involuntarily twitch up, Minhyuk makes a noise, “Someone’s excited,”

Sanha purses his lips, hands itching to slip around Minhyuk’s waist. He looks at Minhyuk with the unsaid question. Minhyuk had an unreadable expression, he leaned in and pecked Sanha’s pouty lips, to Sanha’s surprise. His hands slid to Sanha’s chest as he spoke, “It is absolutely illegal to look so cute and so hot at the same moment.”

Sanha couldn’t look at him straight and just let his hands go around to Minhyuk’s hips, flustered. Minhyuk’s hips kept moving against his; one hand moved up to Sanha’s face, thumb tracing his lips, the other staying on his chest.

One look shared and Sanha could feel Minhyuk’s lips on his. Their lips moved together as Sanha moved Minhyuk closer to him, hands travelling to his hair. He gasped into the kiss as Minhyuk wouldn’t stop grinding on him and Minhyuk took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. It was dizzying, Sanha’s mind went hazy with pleasure; Minhyuk was intoxicating. 

Minhyuk’s hand travelled down Sanha’s torso as he pushed himself on Sanha’s thighs, breaking the kiss. Sanha’s lips were tingling to get more. Minhyuk’s hand that was tangled in Sanha’s hair came down to trace his collarbones absent-mindedly as his other hand caressed Sanha’s inner thighs, making Sanha bite down on his lip.

Minhyuk looked at him, Sanha gave a slight nod, “Please,” his voice came out surprisingly quiet. Sanha wanted to get off quickly.

Minhyuk’s hand rubbed Sanha’s dick through his pants, it felt too good. Sanha made a strangled noise in the back of his throat trying to suppress a moan, they were still in public after all. 

The embarrassment of the situation hit him, his cheeks grew red. But that hadn’t stopped him from giving out a low moan as Minhyuk continued rubbing. It was again too much and not enough for Sanha. He must’ve looked desperate for more because Minhyuk stopped and climbed off his lap so abruptly. Without any word, Sanha found himself dragged to a room - the one that Minhyuk had for himself above the club - pinned against the door, making out with Minhyuk roughly. Minhyuk’s hand travelled down again, but this time he slipped it inside Sanha’s pants making Sanha gasp and break the kiss. Minhyuk just kissed down his jaw, to his neck and to his collarbones, staying there and sucking and kissing on the skin. Sanha let out a soft whine, Minhyuk was surely leaving visible marks. He felt the buttons of his shirt coming undone. Minhyuk left a trail of kisses down Sanha’s exposed shirt, each touch lit fire in Sanha’s senses.

Minhyuk’s hands fumbled with the pants as he was on his knees and finally removed them along with Sanha’s boxers. Minhyuk’s hand wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly first. Sanha bit his lip as Minhyuk’s thumb teased his slit before Minhyuk’s tongue licked the side from head to base. Sanha couldn't help but let out a loud moan at the sudden stimulation, his hand went to Minhyuk’s resting one on his waist, “Ah M-minhyuk,”

Minhyuk proceeded to put his mouth around his dick, taking in more of it slowly. Sanha arched sharply as Minhyuk sucked on it. Minhyuk hummed as Sanha’s dick goes deeper into his mouth, Sanha’s hand grabbed Minhyuk’s hair, “Fuck, Minhyuk, that - ah - feels so good,”

Minhyuk’s head bobbed in response for a while. His lips slid back, tongue toying with the head, enough for another loud moan from Sanha. Minhyuk purposely made audible pop while pulling away, the tongue sliding up the underside, then mouth back to sucking on Sanha’s dick. Sanha was a mess of moans and whines, fingers curling into Minhyuk’s hair. 

“F-fuck, Hyuk,” A dragged moan escaped his mouth, Minhyuk continuing to bob his head, “G-gonna, ah, cum.”

Minhyuk didn’t stop with that, he instead increased his pace, eliciting a continuous series of moans from Sanha, Sanha’s legs feeling weak, and pausing only when Sanha came into his mouth, panting. Sanha’s hand untangling from Minhyuk’s hair.

Minhyuk pulled his mouth away, swallowing and Sanha was flustered looking down at the sight of him licking lips. Minhyuk gave a few slow strokes to Sanha’s dick. Sanha whimpered, catching his breath, sliding down the door and sitting down on the floor, Minhyuk in his sight. Minhyuk leaned forward, hand going behind Sanha’s head as he kissed Sanha’s lips.

“Minhyuk,” Sanha separated from the kiss, “You’re still-”

“Hm? It’s fine. Tired?” Minhyuk’s hand caressed his cheekbone. Sanha didn’t himself to be the only one feeling so good, he wanted to make Minhyuk feel good too. 

“I can go on.” Minhyuk’s eyes flickered from Sanha’s lips to his eyes on those words. “Really.”

With that, Minhyuk attached their lips again, “Up.” Minhyuk said, pulling away, hoisting Sanha to his feet, walking to the bed. Sanha’s legs had hardly even touched the back of the bed before he’s being kissed again, deeper and hungrier this time. Sanha falls back on the bed with a gasp, taking in a few breaths lost in the intensity of the kiss. Minhyuk threw his shirt over his head, abs in full view for Sanha’s eyes as he climbed over Sanha kissing down his neck to his chest as his hands took off the shirt dangling in Sanha’s arms.

Sanha’s hands ghost over Minhyuk’s chest as Minhyuk’s lips were busy sucking on his skin, turning on Sanha. Suddenly, Sanha jolted as Minhyuk’s tongue flicked over his nipple. And then he  _ sucked  _ on it, pulling out moans from Sanha. 

Minhyuk rolled off of Sanha, hastily removing his pants as he opened the bedside drawer, fetching out lube and a condom. Sanha had pushed himself up on the bed, pulling his legs up as well.

Minhyuk’s hand rests on his knee, sliding down slowly, making Sanha spread his legs, “Tell me if you need to stop.”

Sanha nodded. “Sanha,” Minhyuk sighed.   
“Yes, I will.” Sanha squeaked out.

“Good, thanks.” The lube cap popped open and Sanha just looked at Minhyuk, biting his lip. Minhyuk glanced at Sanha briefly at that moment and let out a low groan, “You need to stop doing that,” 

“What?”

“Looking so delectable.” Sanha was left a flustered mess again as Minhyuk sat in between his legs. Sanha felt a finger against his hole and let out a soft gasp. Their gazes met and Minhyuk pushed a slick finger slowly inside of him.

Sanha let out a low moan, biting his lip again. The pace gradually increased and it had been soft and low moans until Minhyuk added another finger, causing a loud moan; Minhyuk had immediately found a sensitive spot.

“There?” His fingers moved in and out.

“A-ah, there,” Sanha said when he felt another jolt of pleasure shoot through his body.

Minhyuk continued stretching out Sanha, sliding in another finger, rubbing against his prostate. Sanha thought he’d cum again, Minhyuk’s fingers felt too good.

Then Minhyuk’s fingers pulled away, leaving Sanha panting. Sanha wanted them back in but seeing Minhyuk roll on a condom, lube his dick up, he changed that thought. Minhyuk looked at him, “Any preference?”

“Not really, maybe just wanna see you.” Minhyuk smiled at that, climbing over Sanha, lining up. Sanha breathed deeply but he wouldn’t be able to do much when Minhyuk’s dick pushed inside his ass slowly.

“Oh fuck, Minhyuk,” Sanha moaned, Minhyuk was thick, thick enough that three fingers hadn’t been enough. Minhyuk let out a low grunt, the hand that was on Sanha’s hip tightened its grip, “Tight, so tight.”

Sanha could see he was impatient to move but more concerned over whether he should so Sanha just rolled his hips, making him let out a small moan before he gripped Sanha’s hips to a stop. Minhyuk pulled out almost completely and slammed in entirely.

Sanha moaned loudly, hands gripping Minhyuk’s arms, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” He wasn’t sure if he’d last at all with all the pleasure Minhyuk was putting him through. 

Minhyuk continued to pound into him at a slow pace, a mess of low moans and groans himself. Sanha was an even bigger mess of moans.

“F-faster, Hyuk,” Sanha cries out. Minhyuk complied. 

“That good?” Minhyuk asked in between his panting.

“Mm,” Sanha nodded but absurdly it wasn’t enough and asked Minhyuk for more. Minhyuk moved faster and harder. 

“A-ah, fuck, Hyuk, Minhyuk, close,” Sanha moaned out. Minhyuk just dived down, kissing him, turning it into a heated makeout. 

Sanha’s senses were going absolutely feral, receiving overwhelming pleasure. Minhyuk’s bending caused a shift and he was directly thrusting into his sensitive spot in a few thrusts, making him moan into the makeout loudly and breaking it, throwing his head back.

“Fuck- ah- Minhyuk, Hyuk, there please there. Don’t stop please, fuck me there,” Sanha begged.

“Oh fucking shit, Sanha that sounded so hot like that,” Minhyuk said, thrusting there fast and hard, skin slapping noises reaching his ears.

“Ah, Minhyuk, fuck, Hyukkie, I’m-” Sanha dissolved into a mess of moans and pants as his hands grip Minhyuk’s arms tighter and came all over his chest.

Minhyuk continued moving, faster, scrambling for a release. Sanha moaned low as he felt Minhyuk twitch inside him. Minhyuk shoved his dick deep several times into Sanha before coming to a stop. 

Minhyuk rolled off Sanha, still trying to catch his breath. They stayed like that, pants coming to a still and Minhyuk got up the bed, moving around and removing the sheets. Minhyuk crawled back on the bed and cleaned Sanha up. Sanha was tired enough to pay attention to anything, he just wanted to have Minhyuk’s warmth against him for now. Finally, Minhyuk was back and Sanha curled up into him. 

“We need a shower,” Minhyuk’s hand was caressing Sanha’s hair.

“Later, please.” Sanha mumbled against Minhyuk’s chest. Minhyuk hummed into his hair and Sanha found himself drifting into sleep to Minhyuk’s gentle caress. 

**Author's Note:**

> totally didnt scream  
> thank you for reading :))  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> take care !!


End file.
